1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an electronic device that may effectively manage and utilize contents associated with each other among various contents stored in a memory of the electronic device.
2. Related Art
As types and functions of electronic devices are diversified, various applications for the electronic devices are developed correspondingly. The various applications generate a number of various contents. However, such contents may be only separately accessed through various menus.